1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise and fitness aids, and, more particularly, to a portable exercising device for developing and maintaining muscle tone especially in the upper body.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous kinds of exercise and fitness equipment currently used by persons for rehabilitating certain muscle groups following surgery or injury or for achieving and maintaining a desired fitness level. Very elaborate and specialized apparatus and devices are used effectively in gyms and fitness centers for controlled anaerobic exercises, which are movements based on resistance to tension or weights, but, due to cost and space requirements for storage and use, such specialized devices are generally unavailable for home or private use.
On the other hand, many persons who are recovering from an illness or injury or who prefer to exercise privately or on their own schedules without traveling to a gym, would like to perform standard anaerobic exercises in their home or office. Many simple exercising devices are available for home use which substitute exercises for the routines which are commonly performed only with gym equipment. However, many people prefer the professional gym routines and would like to use an exercising device to perform a variety of controlled exercises which they have been accustomed to doing with more elaborate equipment in their own location.
Thus, there is a need for an exercising device which makes many common anaerobic exercises easy to perform in a private setting, a device which is small enough and lightweight enough to be easily moved to a desired location for use and then out of the way when not in use, and a device which can make a variety of typical resistance exercises possible with a single apparatus and without requiring numerous benches and large specialized machines. The present invention provides such a device which solves these needs.